Lost and Found
by xHouse-Of-Blackx
Summary: "I am sure there are about a billion people you'd rather be here with." "Not exactly." Prison world- May 10, 1994. Bonnie and Damon are stuck in their own custom built version of hell and are being forced to live the same day over and over again. She hates him, he hates her...or do they? Bamon. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. Seriously, I don't or the show would be going some other way.**

 **Special thanks to my friend Mr. Radical for editing this story and for providing me with some wonderful ideas. This story is dedicated to you, love. Happy birthday in advance!**

 **Also, shout out to my official Beta Ally for editing this fic for me and for doing a wonderful job as usual!**

 _Song suggestion for this fic is "Wings" by Birdy since it inspired the title of this story. Enjoy!_

 **~Lost and Found~**

 **~.~.~**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _May 10, 1994_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Why do I ever bother writing the date anymore? Each day is the same. Literally. I really don't want to believe that Grams played a twisted prank on me as Damon keeps insisting but I am really beginning to have my doubts. Why else would I be stuck here in this ghost town with him, I mean out of the all the people in the world, why him? It's barely been a week since I "died". Well, technically I am dead…or that's what everyone else must be thinking back in the actual Mystic Falls. I refuse to acknowledge this place, which is currently Mystic Falls in 1994, my hometown._

 _Home is where my family and my friends are. Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Matt, Tyler, Ric…and most of all, Jeremy._

 _No diary, this isn't home. This is mine and Damon's personal hell._

* * *

"Oh Bon-Bon," Bonnie was interrupted as Damon's sing song voice floated down the stairs. She pursed her lips and slammed the diary shut as she turned around in her chair to face him. With a sarcastic greeting right on the tip of her tongue, Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but her words were lost somewhere when her eyes fell upon Damon's rather…clothes free form. Well, naked form, but you can't blame a girl for being shocked.

"Damon!" Bonnie protested loudly as she instantly turned away from him and covered her eyes with both hands. "You can't just saunter around naked in this house! Don't mistake me for Elena." She all but hissed the last statement for him as she got up and started fumbling around for something to cover up Damon's alarming lack of clothing.

Bonnie internally sighed, feeling the urge to rub her temples of the headache she felt coming already.

It was as if she could feel Damon smirking at her from behind her. She gave a sigh of relief as her fingers came in contact with a towel she had left to dry earlier on the back of a chair and she threw it at Damon.

"Aw, don't be shy, we're housemates now, Bonnie." Damon caught the towel with ease and proceeded to wrap it around his waist, tucking it in rather loosely. Bonnie removed her hands from her eyes and gave him a look of utter contempt as she collected her diary and her pen and proceeded to stalk out of the room.

"What, no bitchy-witchy comebacks for me this time?" Damon asked her as he caught hold of her upper arm in an iron grip. "Oh wait, you'd be a witch if you could, you know-" he leaned down, invading her personal space as usual till he was at eye level with her. "-do magic. I'll just stick to bitchy."

"Let go of me, Damon." Bonnie all but wrenched her arm out of Damon's grasp, taking care to hide her diary behind her back but from the look on Damon's face, she knew she wasn't fooling anyone.

"As much as I miss my brother right now, I don't miss the constant scratching of a pen against the pages of a journal. You woke me up, now deal with my naked glory."

For some reason, Damon had been trying to read her diary every chance he got: over her shoulder, when she was out shopping, when she was sleeping-apparently she sleep-talked as well- and it annoyed the hell out of Bonnie. She was never big on maintaining journals like her best friend but she did write every now and then. And she very much preferred to keep her thoughts to herself, thank you very much. She wondered if she should go out and hunt for some vervain and give Damon a not so pleasant surprise the next time he tried opening her journal and ended up with a scalded hand.

"As for mistaking you for Elena…" his voice brought Bonnie out of her rather sadistic musings. "I don't think I am capable of committing such an error, Bon. See the thing is, Elena isn't half as annoying as you…most of the time anyway." A frown creased his forehead momentarily but he simply shrugged after a moment.

"The saving people thing?" Bonnie pitched in helpfully.

"The saving people thing." Damon echoed back, his voice laced with exasperation. "But you've got that too, only ten times worse. Hence, you're ten times more annoying."

" Whatever." Bonnie changed the topic as she averted her gaze from Damon's pointed one and changed the topic, not choosing to argue for once. She knew he was right this time. "Now be a good house-husband and make me breakfast. And-" she simply crossed her arms across her chest as Damon arched an eyebrow at her questioningly at the term 'house-husband' and pushed past him towards the living room, stopping short at the doorway for a moment. Schooling her features into a fake, over the top, eye crinkling smile she said, "And if you make pancakes again, since I can't use my magic to make you suffer, I will just have to kill you instead." She said to sound serious, but secretly knew she didn't stand a chance against Damon and was only teasing in all honesty.

"With what, that fountain pen?" Damon snorted as he nodded towards the pen and diary she was holding to her chest as he made his way over to the kitchen and turned on the stove. Bonnie peeled her eyes away from his towel, which was sliding dangerously low over his waist and held her head high, her nose almost pointing towards the sky.

"Take a good look around, Damon." She waved a hand over the living room, "The furniture is all wood. Even if I don't have my magic, I have no lack of reinforced stakes." She left the threat hanging in the air and left the kitchen for some much needed alone time. There was only so much of Damon she could handle in a day. Even If he was the only person around.

* * *

 _May 10, 1994_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'll go ahead and write a date just to fill the gap since I have no idea of the actual date. That's one of the many downsides of being stuck in a temporal loop. The others being stuck with a serial killing vampire who can't cook (well, I'm sure he can but is trying to piss me off with terrible pancakes) and not having any of my friends around. It's three in the morning and I am literally sitting on the porch steps of the Salvatore Boarding House as I write this so that I don't wake Damon up. He gets really worked up about me maintaining a journal for some reason and last night after we got into a fight- the fifth one since we got here. Yes I've been keeping track, don't judge me. I have little else to do- he dangled this diary over the fireplace and threatened to burn it. I stalked out of the house and just wandered around for a while because walking along the empty streets on my own seemed like a better alternative to wanting to bash his face into the wall. So I went to my own place but it felt strange to be there for some reason so I didn't linger for a long time and guess what? I found this diary sitting on top of the porch steps along with a plate of half cold pancakes about half an hour ago. So here I am, happy to have my journal back and these pancakes seem strangely edible. You know, I might just grudgingly compliment him in the morning. Might._

* * *

"Boo." Bonnie knew that Damon could sneak upon people better than a ghost but this was almost too much, even for her. She let out a strangled scream and didn't stop until he clamped a hand upon her mouth from behind her.

"Shh! You will wake up the whole neighbourho-oh, my bad. No one here apart from us." Damon drawled almost lazily as he plopped down on the porch steps beside Bonnie. She moved her journal away from his reach and stowed it behind her back safely as she eyed him suspiciously.

"And thanks for the compliment." Damon added just as Bonnie opened her mouth to say something.

"What compliment?" She asked him rather dryly, well aware of his antics by now. _How the hell is Elena in love with him? Five minutes and I already want to stab myself._

"For the pancake bit."

"You really need to stop reading my journal over my shoulder, Damon."

"Stefan used to say that too, you know. Like, a hundred year ago. You know what he did when I didn't comply?"

"Do I even want to know?"

"He gave up." Damon flashed Bonnie his signature smirk as he finally looked at her, tilting his head sideways to meet her gaze. She simply shook her head and brought her knees up to her chest and wound her arms around them tightly, holding them in place. _What exactly am I trying to hold onto so tightly?_

"I miss them too, you know." Damon broke the silence after a while as a light breeze ruffled his hair. Bonnie noticed that he was still dressed in his flannel blue shirt and had his boots on. From past experiences, she knew that he preferred to sleep without…clothing and figured out that he had been up waiting for her to show up. That or some crazy scheme that she didn't want to be a part of. Nevertheless, the gesture somewhat touched her along with the vampire-smiley pancakes and she finally gave him a smile.

"My my, Damon Salvatore is capable of missing people other than the love of his life. Who could have known?" She muttered under her breath, her words dripping with sarcasm.

 _Wait. Was it sarcasm?_

"Hey, I may be heartless but I do have my moments, especially when I am stuck here with you. Heck, this even makes me take the time to look back and find myself missing Blondie. That's saying something." He teased her, mock punching her shoulder lightly. Well, lightly for him. It still hurt, vampire strength and all.

"Ow," She muttered under her breath as she rubbed her arm. "What, so you'd rather be stuck here with Caroline instead?"

"Uh…no." He shook his head and shuddered slightly. "I only _entertain_ fantasies of killing when it comes to you but if it was her, I think I might have actually done it."

"You're such a jerk." Bonnie said even as she let out a small laugh. She was surprised and the sound instantly died down in her throat just as soon as it had begun. She was laughing for the first time in days and she was scared of how good it felt.

"You know you love it," He inclined his head in her direction and peered at her from below his rather long, dark lashes. Bonnie noticed that his eyes almost seemed to be an ethereal shade of silver-blue in the moonlight.

"Don't even try Damon; I am immune to your twilight-boy charm." Bonnie rolled her eyes, peeling her gaze away from her face.

"You just insulted me in the worst way possible." Damon responded as he placed a hand on top of his chest, right above where his heart was situated and recoiled back from her with an exaggerated gasp.

"Anyway," she stressed, changing the topic before Damon got carried away with his horseplay. "Who else do you miss?" She watched and listened to any bit of the reaction he would give in response. That actually was a good question to think about. Her mind immediately drifted to the thought of her best friends, but quickly shifted to Jeremy instead, the last image she had of him she had was the teary film in his eyes that was threatening to spill over and broke her inside each time.

"I am really not up for a touchy-feely conversation right now, Bon."

"Damon." She waited for him to reply as she kept her gaze fixed on him. "We are having the first civil conversation in days since we got here, just answer the question."

"Fine," He sighed as he finally gave in under her gaze. "There's obviously Stefan, and Ric and-"

"What exactly do you miss about them?" she asked him, cutting him off.

"Are you trying to be my therapist? Because I killed the last person who tried to play shrink with me, just saying." He nearly growled the words at her but Bonnie was unfazed, much used to his temper tantrums by now. He didn't scare her like he once used to all those years ago. Bonnie took her time answering and ate some of the pancakes Damon had made for her previously.

"Bonnie," He dragged her name out in warning.

"I am just trying to get you to talk, Damon. It's lonely out here, okay?" She snapped back. "And being stuck with the person I once hated to the core doesn't help."

"Oh, give me a chance to clarify something as well- I am not your biggest fan either, pseudo-witch." He shot back just as scathingly.

 _Here we go again._

With a sigh, Bonnie slowly shook her head. "This is not worth my time and energy." Bonnie collected her diary and got up from her place on the porch. She was about to stalk inside and slam her bedroom door or something for Damon's benefit when he caught hold of her wrist.

"You really have issues with personal sp-"

"Bon-Bon," The use of her nickname stopped her short and she huffed as she waited for him to talk. "What?" She egged him on when he stayed quiet. She turned back to look down at him and her eyes first went to his grip around her wrist and then to his face.

"You're annoying, you irritate me to the point where I just want to either rip my hair out or impale you with the kitchen knife and the hope and positivity you radiate is mind numbing-"

"If you stopped me just to insult me then-"

"-but I'd rather have you around," he overrode her objections by making his voice louder as he got up from his place on the porch steps, towering over her. "And be annoyed and irritated and angry than be alone and…feel empty."

"I…" Bonnie was left speechless for a few moments as she simply continued to stare up at Damon. Where was all of this coming from? Last time she checked, Damon wanted to kill her than endure another second in her company. She still wasn't sure whether that was a joke or not.

"I shared my feelings with you and gave you a chance to play shrink and the best you can do is gawk at me?" Damon raised an eyebrow down at Bonnie as he let go of her wrist. The immediate lack of warmth around her wrist made her realize just how reassuring a human touch could feel. Well, not that Damon was human…

"I am just not sure how I should be taking it. Was that a compliment or an insult?" She asked him, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. During the time they had spent here together- almost a month now- Damon had always been rude, sarcastic and even borderline violent but had never talked about his feelings directly so it was a new thing for Bonnie to encounter.

"Definitely a compliment. Trust me Bennett, when I would be insulting you, I would leave no room for doubt." He actually had the gall to wink at her and left Bonnie rather flustered in his wake as he sauntered inside, vanishing into the living room.

"Oh don't I know that by now, Salvatore." She muttered under her breath and followed him inside after a moment. Unbeknownst to her, Damon had been listening, the small smirk on his face being a proof of that.

* * *

 **Reviews and feedback is always welcome. Stay tuned for the next two installments! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

_Special thanks to Mr. Radical and Ally for editing this chapter!_

 **~Lost and Found~**

 **~.~.~**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _May 10, 1994_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _So it's been two and a half months since I first landed into this alternative reality along with Damon and since then, I've stalked out of the house a couple of times more. Damon is actually keeping a tally by now and my new goal is to drive him out this time. My score is nearly ten..._

 _Okay, I might have stalked out more than just a couple of times but at this point, you can't really blame me. I mean, I have filled pages and pages about how much Damon frustrates me._

 _Moving on._

 _Things are easier and harder at the same time, strangely._

 _Easier because despite everything, Damon has become somewhat tolerable over the past month. He actually makes an effort to talk rather than just be a big ball of sarcasm and doesn't threaten to burn my journal anymore. I think he is secretly maintaining a video journal of his own. Either that or he is finally giving in to his insanity and is talking to himself at two o'clock in the morning. Also, he doesn't rip my newspaper to shreds whenever I try to solve the crossword and even hands me a new one daily. God knows from whose porch he steals it from. Not that…it matters since we are basically the only two people living in this ghost town._

 _Since I am running out of words to say and at the same time I want to annoy Damon some more by writing in my journal as he glares at me from across the room, I'll just fill up the blank pages with random facts that I've come to know about him in our time together._

 _-Damon's favourite colour is black (no surprise there)_

 _-He thinks he is Adonis reincarnated, only handsomer (again…no surprise)_

 _-He hates anything to do with emotions and literally whined for three whole hours when I made him watch Sleepless In Seattle with me the other day. (It was the only good movie available.)_

 _-He loves invading other's personal space. His frequent attempts to sabotage my dreams has only proved that. (I.e. mentally scarring me by having Alaric do a strip tease for me in my dream. Sick...Although, I do wonder where he got the image from…)_

 _-His favourite drink is bourbon. He drinks bourbon, he breathes bourbon and he swims in bourbon. I'm sure that there is some deep, philosophical story behind this which is somewhat beyond me. Something to do with aged wines and not wanting to drink them…_

 _-His favourite thing about Elena is her laugh...and I wouldn't argue with him about that one. I really did miss it when Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert died. At the time, when she and Jeremy had to deal with this, she became…a shell of a person she used to be. Stefan brought her back to life...but I wouldn't go there now. Just in case Damon is reading this over my shoulder again and decides to give in to his urges to kill me after all._

 _-Damon confessed to owning a pet turkey when he was younger. I admit, I thought it was adorable, yet hilarious. He scowled every time I giggled at the thought of the turkey running around and giving him hell. It was funny until he told me how his father made him behead it and then…eat it for dinner. I'll just say I am glad his father certainly isn't here anymore to torture anyone like that._

 _-And lastly, Damon puts on a brave front and acts like he doesn't care but deep inside, I know he is afraid. Afraid of what? Pain. Loss. Hurt. Like any normal person. But for some reason, Damon shuts away his feelings and emotions a lot. Rolls his eyes at me when I say that we will go back home because he is afraid that in case it doesn't happen, the disappointment would be too much to bear._

* * *

"What…are you doing?"

"Writing. In my journal." Bonnie instantly closed her diary and hopped on the table to sit on top of it to make sure Damon didn't get a chance to read her latest entry. Why the hell was she writing about him anyway? "Problem?"

"Loads." Damon narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before he shrugged and placed a plate in front of Bonnie.

"Pancakes." She sighed as she picked up her fork and stabbed at the fluffy pancake rather viciously.

"Hey! You said I was getting better, no complaining now." He wagged a finger at her as he undid his rather flowery apron and took a seat beside Bonnie.

"My-"

"Coming right up," He cut her off and handed her the day's newspaper along with a pen. "You've been attempting that since the past two and a half months now, Bon. If you haven't had your eureka moment by now, I doubt you ever will." He said in his usual annoying, flamboyant manner as he poured a rather unhealthy amount of maple syrup over his pancakes and dug in.

"I like to maintain hope unlike some," Bonnie snatched the newspaper out of his hand and flattened it on the table to fill in the crossword.

"Pancakes taste good only when warm, just like human blood. Mmmm, I am craving a taste now."

"And…appetite gone." Bonnie took a deep breath and pushed her plate away, focusing wholly on the crossword puzzle. She just couldn't get this one word…

"Bitch. Try bitch, its five letters right?" Damon pointed out, his voice coming out muffled due to a mouth full of pancakes and maple syrup. Bonnie shot him a disgusted glance and moved the newspaper out of his line of sight.

"Did I mention it rhymes with witch? Strange coincidence."

"Har-har, Damon cracked a joke." Bonnie muttered under her breath as she tapped her pen against the table. "What are you so quirky about anyway this morning?"

"Would you rather I be mopey, annoyed, depressed and give in to my oh-so- famous violent tendencies?" He quizzed her, pushing his now empty plate away.

"Well a depressed, violent and mopey you is better than seeing that maniacal smile on your face as if you poisoned my food or something." Bonnie eyed her breakfast with narrowed eyes, and then cautiously palmed the hot mug of coffee in front of her. "You didn't, did you? Making jokes about killing me is fine Damon but actually doing it…"

"You talk too much," He said dryly as he drew Bonnie's full plate towards himself and arranged the blueberries to form a typical smiley face. Bonnie abandoned her crossword for a few minutes as she watched him play with different shapes. He messed up the berries and started over, this time forming the words "D" and "B" from their initials and below that, he wrote something with the help of whipped cream.

"You done, Picasso?" Bonnie pulled the plate towards her and couldn't help but let out an incredulous laugh.

It said,

 _D and B_

 _BFFS_

"Is this supposed to be a joke?"

"You're the only one here, might as well make you my best friend forever, as depressing as that sounds."

Bonnie wasn't sure whether Damon was joking or not but his words made her smile regardless.

"Sounds about right." Bonnie replied as she pushed back from her chair and patted his shoulder twice. "Get up, we are running low on supplies, we need to shop."

"Knew it was a mistake." He groaned but grabbed his jacket from its place on the chair and followed her out of the house.

* * *

 _May 10, 1994_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I am actually afraid to go to sleep tonight and it's partly because I am scared that Damon will sneak into my room and try to smother me to my death with a pillow or something. He has been particularly irate for a couple of days and has been drinking rather heavily-not that I blame him…much. Or that it's unusual for him._

 _I am actually afraid because I know I will start having nightmares again. I somehow manage to wake up just as things take a turn for the worse in my dreams but each time, it's the same dream over and over again and each time, it goes a bit further. I see Jeremy, Elena and Caroline well, die. I sometimes see my father die on the stage all over again. Why am I seeing so much of death? I just hope to God that it's not some kind of intuition..._

 _Anyway, it's been four months since we landed in this purgatory and the loneliness is mind numbing sometimes. There is only so much sarcastic humour I can tolerate and I guess it's the same for Damon. What is a witch without her magic anyway?_

 _Useless; as he says without a shred of sensitivity._

 _There have been a few new developments- well, according to me anyway. Damon still thinks I am finally losing my mind but I know what I saw. I think someone is following us around. Despite what Damon thinks, we are not alone out here._

* * *

A few hours ticked by as Bonnie drifted off to sleep and the house was eerily quiet as the only two occupants slumbered in their respective rooms. At least, one of them did. Damon lay awake in his room with his hands crossed behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. An empty bottle of bourbon lay beside him and numerous others sat on the bed side table and a couple on the floor. He finally picked up the old fashioned camcorder and switched it on after a bit of fumbling around.

"This is lame…" he muttered under his breath as he went over his and Bonnie's video from last week. It was nothing of importance, just them goofing around the house, caught up in a rare good mood which had dissipated way too quickly, as usual.

"I still say someone is following us around, Damon." Bonnie's voice filled the room, emanating from the camcorder's speakers. Damon watched as he zoomed onto Bonnie's and she hid her face from view with her hands after letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Seriously Damon are you even listening to what I am saying?" Bonnie stood up from her chair in the video and stalked towards Damon who was holding the camera.

"No, when do I ever listen to you?" He replied rather cockily, earning a death glare from Bonnie.

"You really need to stop pretending I am an endangered species on the brink of extinction and that you are recording my last moments to present it to humanity as it holds its breath." She tried snatching the camera out of Damon's hand but before she could even blink, he was on the other side of the room.

"You aren't extinct yet but you will be if you don't stop talking about this imaginary friend of yours following us, Bon. Take a good look around-" Damon motioned to his surroundings with his camera, "-there is no one here except for us."

"That's what you want to believe because you are too afraid of disappointment. Give me that!" Bonnie must have succeeded in snatching the camera out of Damon's hand because after a bit of scuffling-and a lot of swearing- the screen blacked out.

Damon sighed as he came out of his musings from the other day and focused back on the present. He set the camcorder on the bedside table and switched it on once again, focusing the lens on his face. "Uh…am I even drunk enough for this?" He began as the annoying red light blinked at him.

"Okay, my name is Damon Salvatore and I have no idea what I am doing. Am I being driven mad by boredom? Maybe. Lonely? Hell yes." He paused for a moment, unsure of what he should say. It wasn't as if someone was going to watch it, he could say whatever the hell he wanted.

"And this is my own, personal hell." The words came spilling out of his mouth as if on their own accord. "I hate this day, I hate this year and I hate every single thing about this place and what can I do about it? Absolutely nothing. I miss Elena," Damon's throat felt oddly constricted as he said these words but he went on. "And I want nothing more than to watch her laugh once or to hold her in my arms as she sleeps even if it's the last thing I do-"

Damon's video journal was cut short by a blood curdling scream from the landing below his. In an instant, he was out of his bed and into Bonnie's room.

"I swear to god, if you say you saw a spider-" he began rather menacingly as he took a couple of steps towards her bed, fumbling for the light switch. He stopped short when the lights finally came on and he saw that Bonnie was curled up on her bed in a fetal position with her arms tightly wrapped around her knees. Her form was shaking and as he approached her and went to stand by the foot of the bed, he noticed the tears streaming out of her eyes.

"It wasn't a spider this time, was it?" He asked her rather softly as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

The only response he got was a shake of head from her as she continued sniffling. It seemed like she was trying very hard to hold her tears in and from what Damon knew about her, he knew that she hated showing weakness in front of others. It just wasn't in Bonnie's nature to sit back and be a damsel in distress and for that, he secretly admired her. _And I'll rip my own heart out before she hears me say those words._

"Hey, Bon. _Hey_ come on now, get up." Despite her half-hearted protests, he took her by her arm and hauled her up into a seating position.

"Let go," she protested feebly, trying to wipe her streaming eyes and nose with her other hand. "Damon, please." She shook him off and stumbled out of the bed, running her fingers through her hair as she took a shaky breath. Damon got up as well, his eyes following her form as she paced back and forth across the room.

"Bonnie-"

"No!" She rounded upon him, cutting him off severely. "We need to get back Damon, we need to!" Her eyes strayed away from him to a few candles placed on her bed side and she raised a hand. " _Incendia_!"

Nothing happened. Bonnie let out a frustrated cry and tried again only to achieve the same results as before. " _Phasmastos Motus Robix!_ Come on, damn it," she cursed under her breath, focusing all her concentration on the stupid teddy bear she had brought back from her house a while back. " _Phasmato_ -"

"Calm the hell down!" Damon placed both his hands on her shoulders and waited till her protests died down before he pulled her in for a hesitant embrace. He felt her momentarily stiffen up in his arms but held onto her regardless as he placed his chin on top of her head and drew soothing patterns on her back with his hand in order to comfort her. After a few moments, Damon felt her relax in his arms and her sniffles turned into an occasional hiccup or two and he stood in that position with her for what seemed like an hour.

"You reek of alcohol," was the first thing Bonnie said as she gently disengaged herself from Damon's embrace and stepped back from him, her eyes still puffy and swollen from crying. She sank down on the edge of her bed and Damon followed suit. _I am not cut out for this. Where is Stefan with his comforting aura when I need him?_

"Rude." Damon pinched her nose between his thumb and forefinger and smirked at her when she batted his hand away. He didn't ask her what she had dreamed about, he didn't feel he needed to. If she wanted to tell him, she would on her own accord.

"Did I wake you up? I didn't mean-"

"It's fine; it's been ages since I had a little thrill."

"Just where does your insensitivity end?"

"You don't want to know the answer to that question, Bon."

They were silent for a while, simply enjoying each other's company –if such a thing existed, that is– and Damon simply watched her as she twisted a piece of her blanket over and over between her fingers.

"I had a dream that I was back in Mystic Falls...Back _home_ and everything was fine till everyone started dying one after the other. I-I saw Elena," Damon froze in his place as soon as he heard Elena's name. "-and she was lying in a coffin with all of us surrounding her…It was…it felt so real, Damon." Bonnie sighed, running a hand through her hair and trying her hardest not to feel so flustered about this.

"But it's not real because we are _here_ , trapped in this hell- hole while Elena is…over _there_." Damon's shoulders slumped and he leaned forward. "Some dreams are just that, dreams. No need to have a witchy breakdown with each new one. Yeah?"

"Well," Bonnie snapped at him, pulling the blanket up to her chest as she shifted back in her bed and leaned her back against the headboard. "How else would you interpret it?"

"PTSD."

"I thought you killed your last shrink."

"I did but there's always Google." Damon turned his head sideways and gave Bonnie a rather wicked smile. "I Google all sorts of stuff," he paused for a moment and leaned forward, "Don't you?"

"You're even creepier than usual after…" Bonnie checked her bedside clock and groaned. "Three in the morning." She threw the blanket aside and got out of the bed once again.

"Whoa whoa whoa-" Damon tried stopping her but she simply shot him a quelling look, pushing him back on the bed when he made to get up. "Stay here and don't move till I get back."

 _Women_ , Damon thought, his eyes fixed on Bonnie's retreating back. _Will I ever understand them?_

After five more minutes, Damon was about to go out and drag Bonnie back himself when his ears caught the sound of her footsteps on the stairs. He impatiently waited for her to appear and when she finally did, his eyebrows rose up, almost vanishing into his hairline.

"You should have nightmares more often," Damon made to grab the bottle of bourbon in Bonnie's hands but she held it over her head and out of his reach, only confusing him further.

"This is suicide bourbon." Bonnie explained, holding out the aged bottle of bourbon to Damon.

"Did you spike it with vervain?" He asked, eyeing the alcoholic drink rather warily. "One tip for the future- if you're looking to poison someone, try to be more subtle about it."

Bonnie simply rolled her eyes and plopped down on the bed beside Damon, "If I wanted to kill you, poison is the last thing I will use. Anyway-" she continued loudly when Damon opened his mouth to retaliate in kind. "This bottle is meant for when…we've had too much of this place and want an out."

Bonnie's words hung heavy in the air between them as Damon simply stared at her.

"What are you even talking about?" He finally asked her, narrowing his eyes.

"Suicide, Damon." She explained, her tone sounding like one would use on a particularly difficult five year old. "We can't stay in this place forever and we have to get out…one way or another."

"Whatever happened to all the talk of hope and optimism and rainbows and unicorns?" Damon asked her after a long pause, his eyes never straying away from the bottle of bourbon in Bonnie's hands.

"Everyone has their moments and I guess I am trying to be a bit realistic. You should be happy." Bonnie replied, her voice coming out barely above a whisper. "Deal?" She stretched out a hand for Damon.

"Deal." Damon took it, "But I am not giving up, not just yet."

"Trust me, neither am I." She set the bottle down on the bedside and switched off the lamp as she slid into her bed for the final time and under her blankets. "Now stop irritating me and go to sleep."

"I am not leaving, not after all that suicide talk." Even as Bonnie protested, Damon took the end of Bonnie's blanket in his hand and lifted it, sliding down beneath the covers himself so he was lying down beside her. "I don't want to wake up to you hanging off the ceiling by a rope."

"Whatever, just keep your hands to yourself and don't even try to invade my dreams with a naked stripper Alaric." Bonnie warned him as she pulled the covers up to her chin, trying to put as much space between herself and Damon as possible on the single bed.

"Naked Ric is the bomb." Damon, as if sensing Bonnie's intent, simply shifted closer to her on the bed.

"Damon, you have a girlfriend waiting for you back in Mystic Falls even though you are seriously giving me somewhat gay vibes right now." Bonnie reminded him, placing a hand on his chest to push him away. "Make an effort to respect my personal space."

"Personal space and I are old enemies," Damon countered back, his eyes already beginning to flutter shut. "Goodnight Bon-Bon."

"Damon-" Bonnie tried again but Damon was already asleep, his head resting on her pillow. The lines of arrogance that dominated his face for the better part of the day all but smoothed out in sleep and he looked so…innocent. Not cocky, not arrogant, not sarcastic but oddly normal. With the help of the moonlight filtering in through the half open window, Bonnie saw that his dark fringes fell over his forehead, almost reaching down to his absurdly long eyelashes.

For the first time since she landed in this place with Damon, Bonnie's stomach did a little flip, making her gasp slightly but thankfully it didn't wake Damon up and he continued sleeping beside her peacefully. Only then it was that Bonnie realized that her hand was still resting against his chest, which was now rising and falling in rhythmic patterns. She snatched it away as if it had been burned and quickly turned away from Damon so that her back was facing him and buried her face under the blanket, willing herself to sleep.

Telling herself that it was only a momentary thing and nothing else.

It was nothing.

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

_This is the third and final installment of this story. I had so much fun writing it and honestly, Bamon is endgame for me. *sigh*_

 _Special thanks to my editors Mr. Radical and Ally for doing a marvellous job with this story and making it what it is. Cheers guys!_

 **~Lost and Found~**

 **~.~.~**

 **Chapter-3**

* * *

 _May 10, 1994_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _This diary entry is actually meant to be read by Damon unlike the previous ones. I will make sure to leave this journal lying around on the table or something after I am done writing this. Why?_

 _Because I was right the whole time and this entry is a big I TOLD YOU SO for Damon. Yes you, mister baby blue eyes. It has been two days since we encountered our stalker and I honestly doubt I'll be able to have a good night's sleep after this. I think I am a trouble magnet of some sort. The only two people I am trapped with in this ghost town are self-proclaimed serial killers. Seriously, who even names their child Malachai Parker and expect him to turn out normal?_

 _As depressing as this is getting, there is a silver lining to it all. I finally got my magic back and nothing gives me more pleasure than watching Damon scowl as I levitate the last bottle of bourbon in stock out of his reach. Speaking of bourbon…_

 _I have decided that I won't ever make use of the 'suicide bourbon'. That deal was made in a moment of weakness and me getting in tune with my magic has given me more hope than I've had in months._

 _This one goes out to you, Grams. I will stay strong, no matter what._

 _P.S- did I mention we might have a way out of here?_

* * *

"I won't take him back with us!" Bonnie jabbed a finger at Damon's chest. "And nothing you can say will change my mind."

"Uh, hello? I am standing right here," Kai waved from behind Damon's back, only earning a filthy look from Bonnie. "Oh but please, do continue. Don't stop on my account-" Kai edged towards the kitchen and picked up a packet of pork rinds, popping one into his mouth. "This is the only source of entertainment I've had in years."

Bonnie pushed past Damon and strode up to where Kai was leaning against the kitchen counter, her chest heaving due to her anger. "Give me one good reason why I should take a murderous psychopath back with me to the real world instead of setting fire to you right here."

"Bonnie, come on now-" Damon placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Don't you pay attention, Bon?" Kai let out an exasperated sigh and at that moment, Bonnie wanted nothing more than to punch that annoying, boyish face. "I am your only hope of ever getting out of this place so if you want to stay trapped in this ghost town with Mister Sex over there; feel free to send me up in smoke." Kai held his arms open as he shot Bonnie what was supposedly a charming smile. It only made her feel sick.

"You heard him." Damon said from behind her and steered her away from Kai by placing his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down on a couch. "Trust me, no one wants to kill that punk more than me-homicidal tendencies and all but if you ever want to get all cozy with little Gilbert again, you will listen to me and stay-" he thrust a glass of bourbon into her hands, "-calm."

"And you-" Damon rounded upon Kai when he started chattering about what all he will miss from 1994. "I am not killing you, but no way in hell does that mean that I would hesitate in breaking a limb or two if you don't shut your trap."

"I was leaving anyway; you two are less fun when you team up against me instead of arguing with each other." Kai pushed away from the counter and headed for the doorway. He stopped right in front of Bonnie and after a moment of contemplation, leaned forward till his lips were against Bonnie's ear. "I won't be the only murderous psychopath you will be taking back with you. What's your excuse for _him_?"

Bonnie was repulsed by the closeness and shoved him off her. Kai stood back up with a grin and popped another pork rind into his mouth, "See you around, Bon-Bon."

"Ugh, you're right. Let's just kill him." Damon made as if to go after him but Bonnie took hold of his wrist and pulled him back, slamming the door shut after Kai's retreating form.

"If only I could get the spell from him…" Bonnie muttered under her breath, mostly to herself. "And he used your nickname for me! Why didn't you say anything?" She rounded upon Damon furiously, taking a few steps towards him.

"Oh I didn't realize I was supposed to apply for a nickname patent!" Damon shot back even as he backed up a few steps and stopped only when his back hit the wall.

"Give me that," Bonnie snatched the bourbon glass out of his hand and downed it in one shot, shuddering slightly at the bitter taste the neat alcohol left in her mouth.

"You know what? I need a break from this madness, so... I am going to..." Damon walked past Bonnie and snatched a new bottle of bourbon from the living room table. "Party."

"Seriously?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow as Damon put in a random CD in the music system and 90's party music started blasting from the speakers at full volume. Bonnie was thankful that they didn't have neighbours of they'd be trying to escape torches and pitchforks from some very angry people. "I am not in the mood for this after having a chat with smug face." She picked up her diary and started for the stairs. The neat alcohol she had consumed was making her somewhat lightheaded and there was nothing she wanted more than sleep at the moment.

"Buzz kill, come back here." Damon was in front of her in a flash, blocking her path. "It's time we chilled out a bit. I will teach you how to party Salvatore style." He winked at her and took her by her hands, leading her to the centre of the living room even as she protested rather loudly. He snatched the diary out of her hand and tossed it carelessly on the couch.

"What?" Damon practically shouted in her ear when Bonnie mumbled something under her breath.

"I said I am not in the mood!" Bonnie repeated loudly over the blaring music, scrunching up her face. She was going to wake up deaf the next morning, she was sure of it.

"You will be after this one. Bottoms up!" Damon handed her another shot of bourbon and almost made her clink her shot glass together with his before he downed it. Bonnie stared at the amber liquid in her glass for a moment before she looked up, flinching back when her eyes met Damon's rather dangerously narrowed ones.

"Okay, okay…" She sighed and downed her shot as well, feeling the alcohol burn a fiery trail down the column of her throat. "I am almost scared of getting drunk around you; God knows what you will do."

"Why, afraid I'll take advantage?" He asked her as he started unbuttoning his black shirt.

"Er…What are you…?" Bonnie started backing off from him.

"Getting comfortable and creating a party atmosphere." Damon answered as he undid the last button of his shirt and Bonnie's eyes involuntarily trailed down to his now exposed chest and abdomen. She loudly cleared her throat but the sound was drowned out by the blasting music.

"Whoa okay, if you expect me to follow suit then I am sorry-"

"Relax Bonnie, have a drink." He thrust another newly opened bottle of bourbon in her hand and took a long swig from his own as his body started moving to the rhythm of the music. Bonnie simply stared at him for a moment, watching him get his moves on. An incredulous, almost disbelieving laugh escaped her mouth as Damon did a little twirl, his half empty bottle of bourbon seemingly glued to his lips even as he danced.

"You're insane, you know?" Bonnie said in a matter of fact voice as Damon beckoned her by curling a finger in his direction. She stepped forward regardless, crossing her arms tightly across her chest as she waited to see what it was that Damon was planning.

"Try being original, Bon...er, no puns intended." He paused for a bit after he hollered at her over the music. "Dance with me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-uh!" Damon took hold of her hand and pulled her closer as the track changed to some rock party song. _Well…shit._

Two hours later, Bonnie found herself actually having the time of her life. Who could have thought she was capable of actually having fun with Damon freaking Salvatore while being trapped in another dimension?

"Oh my God, why don't we do this more often?" Bonnie all but screamed the sentence out, fully and utterly wasted. She practically ripped off her sweater and discarded it on the floor in a heap because her skin felt like it was on fire.

"You know what this is reminding me of?" Damon yelled back at her as they continued skipping around each other. Bonnie had never danced so much in her entire life as she did in these two hours with Damon. She was exhausted at this point but couldn't make herself stop.

"What?" She asked him.

"The day I killed Matt's sister. What was her name again…?"

"Vicki? Vicki Donovan?" Bonnie pitched in.

"Yes! God, she was annoying but it was a great day. The part where I snapped her neck always gets to me."

"Never liked her personally." Bonnie said as she tipped her head back and emptied the bottle of bourbon. After she drained it of its last drop, she held it up to Damon with a small pout on her lips and he just grinned at her. She flopped down on the sofa to catch her breath but her dancing partner seemed nowhere near done.

"Wow, no lecture on morality on me? It's a good day." Damon said, raising his bourbon bottle to her.

"I would lecture you but I am having way too much fun right now to be bothered." Bonnie jumbled up her words a bit towards the end and let her head fall back against the head rest of the sofa.

"Watch this," Bonnie cracked an eye open and saw that Damon was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh…"

"Up here!" He called out and Bonnie sat up straight as her eyes went up to the bannister on the first floor landing and saw Damon perched on top of the railings. She got up and the sight seemed somewhat ridiculous to her. She clutched her stomach as she let out a breathless laugh.

"Get back here, Damon."

"No, I wanna see if I can re-create the moment." He slid down from the railings and for a moment Bonnie actually got worried that he would fall and break his neck. Then her alcohol riddled brain caught up and reminded her he wouldn't actually die.

"If by re-create you mean me ending up dead on the floor with a broken neck like Vicki…" Bonnie trailed off, feeling slightly wary but never had a chance to finish the sentence as Damon started swaying to the music, somehow never losing his footing. She nodded her head along with the beat of the music as she watched Damon get his rather dirty moves on. It almost seemed like he was grinding against the bannister. The thought made her lapse into an uncontrollable fit of giggles and she didn't even realize when Damon landed in front of her rather noiselessly catching her by surprise.

"Da-mon," She blinked, clutching onto his shoulders for support. "The floor is moving!"

"It does that sometimes, it's a living thing." Damon answered back just as nonsensically.

"No I am seriously…" Bonnie slumped forward and if it wasn't for Damon's arms around her, she would have fallen to the floor and probably broken her nose or something. "…dizzy."

"Figured." Damon replied as the song changed again. This time, it was of a slower tempo and Bonnie somewhat recognized it from her childhood. Did her dad use to play this Bon Jovi song sometimes? It was definitely Bon Jovi.

Bonnie and Damon simply stood in the middle of the rather trashed living room for a few moments, catching their breaths as Damon supported most of Bonnie's weight. After a while, she moved her arms-which had been hanging limp at her sides- to his shoulders and finally looped them around his neck, interlocking her fingers together. As if reading her mind, Damon readjusted his grip around her waist and they started moving in a slow circle to the song.

"Damon?"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you, for today." Bonnie said quietly.

"I didn't do anything." Damon replied back just as softly.

"I had so much fun after…months. That's something, Damon given the situation we are in and for that…ahem…yeah…thank you." Bonnie suddenly became aware of the close proximity between them when Damon leaned his head down and placed it against her shoulder. She could feel his slender nose grazing against her collarbone and all of a sudden, her mouth started feeling rather dry and she swallowed slightly to chase away the unpleasant feeling.

"This is supposed to be awkward." Damon murmured against her skin, his lips moving against the hollow of Bonnie's throat. Her body decided to react on its own accord and her heartbeat spiked up three times the normal pace and her face started feeling warm. The warmth travelled to the tips of her ears and her breathed grew laboured as Damon tilted his head, pressing his warm lips against the skin of her neck. "But right now, all I can think of is how good you smell."

"Damon…don't." Bonnie cautioned him, her words coming out slightly shaky. Damon lifted his head up and Bonnie was actually alarmed when she felt a pang of disappointment at the sudden loss of contact.

"I wasn't going to." He assured her. Bonnie's eyes flickered up to meet Damon's- forest green and ice blue. She saw that her arms were still wrapped around his neck and made as if to step away from him but Damon sensed the movement and wrapped his fingers around her wrist, holding her arms in place.

Something snapped inside of her and before Bonnie could realize what she was doing, she leaned up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against Damon's, tightening her arms around her neck. She kissed him so enthusiastically that it made him stagger back a step but he didn't let the kiss break. He continued what Bonnie started and removed his hands from her waist, trailing them up her arms and her shoulders till he finally reached her face. He cupped it between his hands, his fingers spanning out over her burning cheeks. Not realizing the true implication of what was transpiring between them at the moment; Bonnie unwound her arms from around his neck and trailed them down his toned chest, feeling his muscles flex beneath the tips of her fingers.

A small growl rumbled in Damon's chest and in the next moment, she found herself pinned against the wall with her legs wrapped around Damon's waist as he teased her bottom lip with his rapidly sharpening teeth. She let out a small gasp and her eyes almost rolled back into the back of her head as Damon's lips moved away from hers and trailed a series of feather light kisses along her jawline and down the sensitive skin of her throat.

"Damon…" She breathed out, finally coming back to her senses as she felt his razor sharp canines against her skin. Damon didn't give her a chance to answer as he recaptured her lips with his own, eliciting a small moan out of her in the process. "No," she broke away from him. "Stop. Damon, stop. We _need_ to stop."

She unlocked her legs from around his waist and slid down, moving back a couple of steps as Damon finally let her go and covered her face with her hands, gazing at Damon with wide eyes through the spaces between her fingers. He was slightly out of breath and was in the process of rubbing his fingers along his lower lip.

"That was…" she began, fishing for the correct words.

"Incredibly stupid. Moment of weakness and all, it's my thing." Damon finished for her.

"Right." She blinked at him, "Yeah, of course. I mean, yeah. Stupid." She waved a hand, "Never again, it was a lapse in judgement. So never again."

"Nope." Damon answered, popping the 'p' at the end. He rubbed the back of his neck rather sheepishly, no doubt thinking about Elena.

"Let's never talk about it again."

"Agreed." Damon cut in almost before she was done with her sentence. "Go to sleep Bonnie, I'll clear this mess out." He snatched up the remote for the music system from the table and Bon Jovi's voice was abruptly cut off.

"I'll…just…" Bonnie motioned towards the staircase and picked up her journal, feeling strangely sober all of a sudden. She literally ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut. She leaned against it and slumped down to the cold floor.

 _Did that just happen?_ She thought, running her thumb over her rather plump lips. It was as if she could still feel the sensation of Damon's warm lips over her own. She blinked again as she felt some irritation in her eyes and brought up a hand to swipe beneath her right eye. The glistening wetness on her fingers actually caught her by surprise. Was she really crying without knowing _why_ she was crying?

* * *

 _May 10, 1994_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I did it. I actually managed to do it and a very big part of me is overjoyed. I figured out a way to work the ascendant and now I know that I can finally escape this place._

 _It's strange, though. The reason for my happiness is also the biggest reason for my grief. Damon is gone and I am stuck here with psychopath number two who is trying his best to torment me to my death. To make myself feel somewhat normal again as I crouch inside my bedroom closet in case Kai decides to barge in with an axe or something (because he can totally play that scene from Halloween so well), I'll just write a letter to Damon and pretend that he is still here with me._

 _To Damon Salvatore-_

 _I never thought I'd actually find myself ever saying these words for you but I miss you. I miss you so much that it hurts worse than the patched up arrow wound in my gut and that's saying something. I guess I got used to having you around and my day doesn't feel real anymore without your crude sense of humour. I miss your pancakes and the stupid blueberry smileys, I miss our banter, I miss our huge ass arguments and I miss stalking out on you-only to come home to find a plate of my favourite(albeit horribly cooked) food waiting for me on the front porch of the Salvatore Boarding House._

 _When you were here, I used to think that I couldn't endure your presence another minute but now I actually find myself craving your company. What have you done to me? I am a witch, I am supposed to hate your guts and yet I find myself not even flinching as Kai sometimes refers to you as my 'best pal' because guess what Damon? You actually are. I found a best friend in you and losing you made me realize just how much I needed you._

 _Now, I know you'll say that this is getting way too sappy to continue and God forbid someone ever comes across it (not that there is a high probability of that in this place). I can just about imagine your expression after you read this. I know, I am full of surprises. Talking to you and Elena the other day on the phone only strengthened my resolve to escape, Damon. I will be strong…because it's the only choice I have apart from dying and I am not giving up. Us Bennett witches are rather stubborn, I think you know that by now._

 _Well, guess what? You can rest in peace now because this is going to be my last journal entry in this hell-hole. I have no intentions of dying in this place and I will get back home one way or another. I will get back to Elena and Caroline and Jeremy. I will get back…to you. My best friend._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Bon-Bon (Your favourite witch)_

Bonnie tore the journal entry out of the diary after she was done writing and held it up as a rueful smile curled her lips upwards.

" _Incendia_." She whispered and watched the sheet being engulfed by flames and turn into ash on the floor. She stowed her journal into her backpack and picked up the marked atlas from the floor beside her.

"Time to go home."

* * *

 **~.~.~**

 **And the rest is history, Bonnie making it back and jumping into Damon's arms and nearly tackling him to the floor. Ah, these two.**

 **Thank you for reading and don't forget to review if you liked it! Or hated it...**

 **-Vera**


End file.
